


El principito

by Deby91



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deby91/pseuds/Deby91
Summary: -Lo siento ¿te importa si me escondo aquí durante un rato?- lo miré extrañada-¿Esconderte de qué exactamente?- sonrió de manera forzada y se rasco la nuca-Hay unos tipos que me perseguían, creo que los he despistado pero no estoy seguro. Prometo no molestarte.One-Shot Donde Sansa tiene una cafetería y Jon entra una noche buscando refugio. Una tontería que rondaba mi cabeza.





	El principito

Las decisiones que tomas, grandes o pequeñas pueden cambiar el curso de las cosas… realmente creo que esa frase la he oído mucho y nunca le he prestado la suficiente atención, pero como a todo en general. Nunca le preste atención a Arya cuando me advirtió sobre lo poco que le gustaba Jofrey, no escuche a Robb cuando me dijo que Ramsay estaba obsesionado conmigo o cuando me dijo que Harry me engañaba. Hay cosas que haces por inercia, suena el despertador y te levantas bien podrías decidir quedarte en la cama y tu vida cambiaría. Probablemente te despedirían del trabajo, pero a lo mejor esos dos minutos que te has quedado remoloneando en la cama ha evitado que te atropelle un camión cisterna. Quiere decir eso que la decisión de hacer el vago un rato ha cambiado tu vida, por supuesto que sí, el problema es que tú ni te has dado cuenta. Así que la decisión de volver a la capital a pesar de que todo el mundo me dijo que no era una buena idea podría cambiar mi vida, o quizás no supongo que nunca lo sabré con certeza. Lo cierto es que necesitaba un cambio y tomar las riendas de mi vida, volver a casa después de Jofrey era lo que más había deseado pero después de cinco años en Invernalia y una relación de mierda que me había dejado más jodida que nunca me demostró que no por estar en casa estaba a salvo, necesitaba empezar a tomar buenas decisiones. Cuando Margaery me llamó para contarme que su abuela le había regalado por su inminente boda un edificio de tres plantas en pleno centro de la ciudad me alegre mucho por ella, su familia era una de las más ricas del país y ella siempre había sido el ojito derecho de su abuela, aunque mi mejor amiga no me había llamado solo para contarme que cuando se casase con Tommen se mudaría a un precioso ático con vistas a la Fortaleza Roja.   
Margaery Tyrell sabía que yo siempre había tenido un sueño y estaba dispuesta a ayudarme a conseguirlo, la planta baja del edificio había sido una pastelería y era el lugar perfecto para montar mi café, desde que era pequeña soñaba con tener un café donde siempre habría pasteles de limón, tendría estanterías llenas de libros que la gente se llevaría y dejaría otros libros diferentes para que otras personas los leyesen. A Jofrey mis sueños le parecían estúpidos ¿Por qué la máxima aspiración que tendría alguien sería montar una estúpida cafetería? Dejé mi sueño de lado hacía ya tiempo, pero mi amiga nunca lo olvidó y me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad perfecta para realizarlo. Habían sido unos meses de trabajo duro y había fundido mis ahorros, aunque mis padres me ofrecieron ayuda económica decidí que quería hacerlo sola, pero había merecido la pena mañana quedaría inaugurado. Estaba ultimando detalles, Marg y Tommen hacía poco que habían subido a su casa pero yo aún estaba nerviosa. Era como siempre lo imagine apenas había 7 mesas con sillones diferentes pero que combinaban entre sí la barra y el expositor para pasteles era de madera blanca decapada, era de la pastelería original me encanto nada más llegar había una pared lleva de libros, la mayoría habían sido donados por amigos y familiares, en la pared que llevaba a los servicios Tommen había hecho un mural de el principito “Solo con el corazón se puede ver bien, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos”. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. Estaba colocando las tazas en la estantería cuando oí el timbre de la puerta sonar, en un primer momento pensé que sería mi mejor amiga para recordarme que debía cenar y dormir, pero al girarme encontré a un hombre, vestía vaqueros, una cazadora de piel negra y debajo una sudadera con capucha, capucha que llevaba puesta.

-Está cerrado inauguramos mañana- no creía que fuese un ladrón, no iba vestido como un ladrón a pesar de que no podía ver su cara, se quitó la capucha, era un chico guapo, llevaba el pelo recogido y lo cierto es que me resultaba familiar. 

-Lo siento ¿te importa si me escondo aquí durante un rato?- lo miré extrañada

-¿Esconderte de qué exactamente?- sonrió de manera forzada y se rasco la nuca

-Hay unos tipos que me perseguían, creo que los he despistado pero no estoy seguro. Prometo no molestarte. – No era mucho mayor que yo y parecía realmente incómodo. Era de mi estatura y no muy corpulento, aun que tenía hombros anchos. Genial Sansa no sabes quién es este tipo que pretende esconderse en tu café de unos tipos que lo persiguen, y si es un camello al que busca la policía o si unos tipos a los que les debe dinero son los que le persiguen para romperle las piernas o un marido celoso por que se ha acostado con su esposa y si terminan por dar con él aquí y destrozan tu café.

-¿Quieren pegarte?- aún no había aceptado si lo dejaba quedarse y él realmente aún no se había movido de donde estaba 

-No- era una estupidez porque no le conocía de nada pero instintivamente confié en su palabra

-¿Quieres un café?- le pregunté incitándole a acercarse, él se sentó en la barra.

-Creí que inaugurabas mañana- sonreí y me gire para encender la cafetera

-Bueno si vas a quedarte aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte un café y un libro, observe como iba observando el lugar   
hasta que detuvo sus ojos en el mural de “El principito”.

-era el libro favorito de mi madre- había melancolía en sus palabras y al decir era deduje que su madre ya no estaba

-Es mi libro favorito también- se giró para mirarme, tenía unos ojos grises preciosos profundos y abrumadores. 

-Es un sitio muy interesante- comentó mientras ponía enfrente suya una humeante taza de café negro con canela, le dio un sorbo y me miró con sorpresa- es justo así como me gusta el café- me reí sorprendida, era el tipo de café que le gustaba a mi padre, muy del norte

-Tienes pinta de café con canela- me dio una sonrisa cálida

-¿A qué viene la estantería? ¿También vendes libros? – negué con la cabeza

-La idea es que vengas a tomarte un café y leas un libra, puedes llevártelo pero tienes que dejar otro en su lugar- aquel extraño hombre pareció fascinarle la idea. Sin darme cuenta estábamos sentados en una de las mesas devorando pasteles de limón y hablando de nuestra vida. Le conté que era del norte, le conté sobre que este siempre había sido mi sueño, sobre mis hermanos. Él me contó que había estudiado en El Castillo Negro, más al norte que Invernalia qué su madre falleció dando a luz y que tenía dos hermanos más pequeños que él ya que su padre se volvió a casar un año después de morir su madre. Estaba tan a gusto hablando con él que apenas me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. 

-Es muy tarde debería irme ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Quiero decir es tarde y… - sonreí ante su torpeza

-Vivo justo en el piso de arriba, gracias- se mordió el labio inferior y rasco su nunca

-Soy un poco torpe cuando de hablar con chicas preciosas se trata… mierda- solté una carajada. 

-Espero verte pronto por aquí- posó sus profundos ojos grises en los míos y asintió, saco su cartera.

-Oh no, no puedes pagarme. Ni si quiera está abierto todavía- se acercó a la barra y deposito un billete en el tarro de las propinas –Gracias- él me dedico otra sonrisa y salió del café, entonces caí en la cuenta de que ni si quiera sabía su nombre. Recogí y me fui a casa, mañana sería un gran día.   
La inauguración fue genial, muchos vecinos se acercaron a ver cómo había quedado todo, amigos y familiares de Marg, algunos de los clientes que vinieron por la mañana volvieron por la tarde a merendar e intercambiar un libro de la estantería. Estúpidamente me encontré a mí misma esperando que el extraño apareciese, pero nunca lo hizo. Eran las ocho y estaba cerrando cuando oí el timbre de la puerta y ahí estaba él.

-Está cerrado dije desde la barra- intentaba ser graciosa y me salió el tiro por la culata

-Lo siento no he podido venir antes ha sido un día un poco…- se rasco la nunca –volveré en otro momento- se giró dispuesto a   
irse entonces me percaté de que llevaba un libro en la mano

-¿Traes un libro?- entonces se acercó a la barra y dejo el libro en el mostrador

-Yo pensé en venir durante todo el día, quería hacer una aportación a la estantería – Giro el libro para que pudiese leer el título   
“Canción de Hielo y Fuego” – es una novela basada en una de las pocas crónicas que se conservan de la era de los dragones. Es la historia de Sarah Huargo una princesa del norte que viaja al sur y de su hermano bastardo Jay que se une a la guardia de la noche. - Sonreí. 

-¿Y cómo termina?- pregunté mientras me giraba para preparar dos cafés.

-¿No prefieres leerlo?- parecía sorprendido. 

-Me gusta saber el final de las cosas. Antes de comenzar un libro por el principio leo el final- me giré para mirarlo, él me observaba confuso con el ceño algo fruncido yo me encogí de hombros- quiero estar preparada- nos dirigimos a una de las mesas y nos sentamos. 

-Jay resulta que no es hijo de Negan, el padre de Sarah, en realidad es su sobrino Jaehaerys Targaryen, al saber que no son hermanos si no primos Sarah y Jay se casan para mantener la paz en el reino pero inevitablemente se enamoran. Hay una guerra final contra los caminantes blancos mientras Sarah da a luz y al final no sabes si Sarah sobrevive al parto ni si Jay sobrevive a la batalla.- vaya mierda de final, odiaba ese recurso del final abierto.

-¿No hay segunda parte?- cuestione, él soltó una pequeña carcajada. 

-No- solté un suspiro de resignación

-¿Y cómo sabremos qué pasa con Jay y Sarah?- a él mi frustración parecía divertirle 

-Bueno Jaehaerys Targaryen es uno de los antepasados de nuestros actuales reyes por lo que se era viudo y tuvo dos hijos mellizos, no hay ningún documento sobre su esposa así que supongo que Sarah muere en el parto y el sobrevive a la batalla- claro Targaryen ahora debía pensar que era una completa cazurra. 

-No me taches de ignorante pero lo cierto es que no le presto ninguna atención a la monarquía, ni a la historia, ahora mismo podría entrar el Rey y yo ni me enteraría.- él comenzó a reírse -¿Te burlas de mí?-

-No claro que no, es solo que yo trabajo para ellos, es refrescante estar hablando con alguien que no les preste atención- claro si trabajaba para los reyes puede que por eso le siguiesen anoche.

-¿Por eso te seguían?- él asintió ligeramente mientras daba un sorbo de su café.

-Bueno debería irme, ibas a cerrar y yo tengo que volver- me sentí decepcionada, me gustaba hablar con él y era un chico realmente guapo. 

-Claro, ven cuando quieras- igual que la noche anterior no quise cobrarle el café ya que había traído un libro y no se llevaba otro y él otra vez dejo un billete en el bote de las propinas. Observé como se dirigía a la salida y de repente se giró acercándose de nuevo a la barra.

-¿te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana?- preguntó apresuradamente sin mirarme a la cara- no se podría venir sobre las ocho y media traer la cena y podríamos hablar de libros o de lo que quieras aunque seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer o no te apetecerá- agarré su antebrazo para que parase de hablar

-Sí, me encantara que me traigas la cena mañana mmm… nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas- él me miró a los ojos y sonrió cálidamente

-Jon… me llamo Jon

-Yo Sansa

-Bueno pues hasta mañana Sansa- mi nombre parecía mucho más bonito en sus labios

-Hasta mañana Jon-   
Durante los siguientes meses la cafetería subía como la espuma y tuve que contratar personal ya que sola era imposible de llevar. Entre Jon y yo se estableció una especie de rutina aparecería tres veces en semana en el café, siempre a la hora de cerrar cuando ya todos se habían ido con la cena que a veces era de algún restaurante pero en su mayoría era comida casera, a veces traía libros y de vez en cuando veíamos alguna película. Estábamos en mi pequeña cocina, calentando la cena, bebiendo vino, había preparado unos cannolis y Jon decidió que lo mejor sería empezar por el postre. 

-No puedes comer el postre antes de cenar- me quejé 

-Tú puedes leer el final de los libros pero yo no puedo comer el postre primero – se carcajeó y le dio un bocado al dulce. Se puso perdido de crema por toda la boca, inconscientemente le pase el pulgar por la comisura del labio, Jon abrió la boca y chupo la crema de mi dedo, un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo y fue directo a mi entrepierna. – Sansa, quiero que sepas que voy a besarte ahora- susurró con voz ronca yo solo asentí ligeramente antes de que sus labios se estrellasen contra los míos, enrede mis manos en sus rizos, adoraba su pelo y apreté mi cuerpo al suyo. Jon agarró por la cintura y me sentó en la isla de la cocina. Sentí un hormigueo por el cuerpo, estaba desentrenada pero sabía a donde conducía esto.   
El sexo con Jon era bueno, más bueno del que había tenido nunca, no habíamos definido en qué punto estábamos pero no me importaba al menos no hasta que Marg hablo. 

-No me gusta- levanté la vista de los pasteles que estaba decorando

-Si son iguales que siempre- me quejé

-Los pasteles no, tú novio o lo que sea- 

-Ni siquiera lo conoces- proteste, no podía juzgarlo así, Jon era el mejor novio que había tenido nunca. 

-Por eso, nadie lo conoce, nunca viene aquí hasta que no se ha ido todo el mundo, no pasa la noche en tu casa, nunca os veis en otro sitio que no sea aquí o en tu casa- no caí en la cuenta de todos esos detalles hasta que mi mejor amiga hablo- Mira nunca has tenido buena suerte en estos temas, no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño- Pase toda la tarde pensando en lo que Margaery me había dicho, tenía razón por alguna razón Jon parecía esconderse, quizás estaba casado o tenía novia. Esa noche cuando Jon iba a irse me arme de valor para preguntar.

-¿No te quedas?- Jon me sonrió mientras se abrochaba la camisa vaquera

-No puedo- se acercó a la cama y deposito un beso en mi mejilla- pero prometo pensar en ti- suspiré enfadada –Sans lo siento   
de verdad me encantaría quedarme- yo me aparte de él 

-Pero nunca lo haces, tampoco vienes nunca a plena luz del día o salimos a algún sitio, sabes Jon en el pasado tome muy malas decisiones en cuanto a relaciones así que si estas casado o tienes novia dilo ahora- Jon me miraba atónito

-No estoy casado y creo que tengo novia, es pelirroja muy guapa es dueña de una cafetería de mucho éxito en el centro histórico de la ciudad- la antigua Sansa se hubiese derretido ante sus palabras pero la actual ya no era tan fácil de impresionar. 

–Hay un motivo pero no puedo explicártelo ahora tengo que irme.- asentí con indiferencia – No me odies –  
Cuando la puerta se cerró lloré hasta quedarme dormida. A la mañana siguiente me levante sin ganas de nada definitivamente era imbécil había empezado a sentir algo por Jon y me la había jugado. Pase todo el día en el obrador del café preparando pasteles distraídamente ya por la tarde Jeyne entro. 

-Oye Sansa ¿no te vas a creer quien acaba de entrar?- dijo emocionada, mi móvil sonó 

-¿Quién?- pregunte mientras giraba el móvil para leer un mensaje de Jon “¿Quieres tomar un café? ¿En nuestra mesa, ahora?”

-El príncipe Aegon – ignore a la pobre Jeyne, ese mensaje significaba que Jon estaba aquí. Cuando salí lo vi sentado mirando directamente a la puerta del obrador, al verme sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sin sentarme

-He odio que es un sitio genial- me sonrió sarcástico, negué con la cabeza, quizás todas mis dudas eran infundadas. De repente dos señoras se acercaron a nosotros. 

-¿Es usted el príncipe Aegon?- preguntó una de las ancianas, Jon asintió tímidamente y yo me quede perpleja. – Eres mucho más guapo en persona. Seras un gran rey, no queremos molestarle más su majestad, tiene que probar los pasteles de limón son una delicia- 

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Los probare – Las dos ancianas se alejaron de la mesa más que contentas. “Este chico es muy campechano” “se parece tanto a su difunta madre” y otra serie de comentarios como si Jon no estuviese escuchando. 

-¿Su majestad?- pregunté atónita, Jon parecía culpable

-Eso te quería explicar-

-No, no quiero que me expliques nada- Salí corriendo en dirección al obrador, Jon me había mentido, ni siquiera se llamaba Jon ¿un príncipe? Que narices significaba eso. Cuando entre Jeyne se estaba comiendo pastelito de canela con el que casi se atraganta 

-Alteza- dijo dando una extraña reverencia, me giré para ver a Jon justo detrás de mí

-Jeyne ve a atender a los clientes- la chica ni protesto

-Sansa iba a decírtelo- comenzó

-¿Cuándo Jon? ¿O Aegon? O cómo demonios te llames- estaba enfadada y puede que no estuviese siendo muy racional 

-Me llamo Jon – lo mire escéptica

-Jon Aegon Targaryen – suspiró- en casa, para mis amigos siempre he sido Jon, Aegon es el príncipe, yo soy Jon el que has conocido ese soy yo- parecía abatido

-¿y por qué me has mentido? – bajo la vista culpable

-Me gustaste, el primer día que aparecí en tu café, huía de los paparazzi por cierto. Me encantó tu café, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu   
sonrisa, me encantaron tus historias sobre Invernalia y al día siguiente cuando me dijiste que podría presentarse el rey y tú ni te darías cuenta fue como un golpe de aire fresa. Hasta que cumplí los 18 estuve protegido en el Castillo Negro era Jon Nieve un alumno más luego eso se acabó y ya no sabía si a la gente le caía bien por mi o por ser Aegon el príncipe heredero. Y de repente apareces tú y te caigo bien y te gusto por mí… por Jon. Iba a decírtelo, la noche de los Cannolis planeaba decirte la verdad y confesarte que estaba enamorado de ti- eso fue un shock, Jon estaba enamorado de mí y desde hacía más de tres meses. 

-¿Y después? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después?- le pregunté serena

-Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía completo y feliz, no quería estropearlo. No quería salir de la burbuja de paz y felicidad. Creí que cuando lo supieras no habría vuelta atrás, la presa, seguridad nacional… no es algo en lo que me gustaría meterte, no es divertido- Me acerqué a Jon y lo abracé. Podía entender esto, porque lo había hecho.

-No volverás a mentirme nunca- susurré contra su cuello, el asintió pegado a mí- Me separé un poco- Hay una cosa que no   
entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?- Jon sonrió avergonzado. 

\- Terminaba el turno de Davos que suele ser quien me cubre cuando decido salir del castillo sin dar aviso a la guardia real, Thorne habría dado la voz de alarma.

-¿Así que mi novio es como la cenicienta?- Jon sonrió divertido y nos besamos – si quiere podemos seguir como hasta ahora, cenas en casa y no salir de mi piso- Sonrió 

-Thorne tiene vacaciones la próxima semana y estoy seguro de que a Tormund no le importaría hacer la vista gorda- le di un pequeño beso en el cuello, justo en el punto que sabía que más le ponía.

-¿Sabías que esa puerta da a un patio que comunica con las escalera de mi piso?- Jon me volvió a besar y salimos derechos hacía las escaleras chocando con Margaery. –Hey Marg este es Jon, te diría de tomar un café pero tenemos prisa- le dije mientras iba escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos al piso, nos besamos hicimos el amor con pasión. Amaba a Jon aunque aún no estaba preparada para decírselo. La decisión de volver a la capital a pesar de que todo el mundo me dijo que no era una buena idea si había cambiado mi vida de una manera que nunca pude llegar a imaginar.


End file.
